


Mac Is Bad At Catholicism

by daveyholmes (netherprince)



Series: Nightly Writings [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: High School, M/M, making out in a church, really lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/daveyholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you two were stupid teenagers that didn’t know a thing about anything, things were a lot blurrier and a lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Is Bad At Catholicism

When you two were stupid teenagers that didn’t know a thing about anything, things were a lot blurrier and a lot easier. Sure, you sucked at school pretty bad, and everything else that like gets you anywhere in life, but you were able to hide out with Mac and hold hands and drink beer that was too warm and probably bad, does beer go bad? Everything goes bad. Duh, Charlie. But it didn’t matter that much, because when he was leaving to do his thing he let you hug him all tight and kiss him bye, because, yeah, he doesn’t get anything at home and he’s lonely and he deserves it, he deserves a lot of stuff.

Then people started seeing and names were thrown around and you think that’s why Mac got into that fight that sent him into working out, because people were being shitty to you and he hated that it was because of the only good part of schooldays. And the skipped periods drinking beer and kissing goodbye and holding hands stopped, “Because it’s wrong, Charlie, God said so,” and you don’t know if you like God if he says that really good things are wrong.

And Mac started picking up chicks, really bad chicks, and he got into more fights and worked out more and you drank hot beers alone and killed rats during long skipped periods, and no one held your hand, and no one let you kiss them goodbye, until Mac showed up with a big black eye and asked you to come to church with him and you two made out in the confessions booth when no one was looking or listening. He hated himself for it and you knew it, but you needed it, you needed him for all those lonely periods, you needed him for the gross beers and the sad thoughts that never went away.

This time, he walked out with you, and kept holding your hand, and called you babe as he left, after you kissed him a long goodbye and he told you to “Stop huffing glue, Charlie, it’s wrecking your teeth,” and, “We really need some kind of cooler for our beer,” and you just laughed and nodded along because he cares about you, he actually does, and he’s not going to leave you alone.

And when you’re so much older and still the same kid, sharing a room with someone who’s probably maybe your dad, still huffing glue and drinking warm beers, you wish Mac lived closer so you could kiss him goodnight, too.


End file.
